


Sprained

by Lisztomaniaddict



Series: 45 Mostly Fluffy Drabbles [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angry Tyler, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Foot Massage, Funny, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jokes, M/M, slight innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztomaniaddict/pseuds/Lisztomaniaddict
Summary: He had slipped.That’s not entirely out of the ordinary, with him jumping around stage like a madman, but it still didn’t make it any less embarrassing. Or painful.-Tyler hurts his ankle on stage, and Josh is only slightly obnoxious.





	Sprained

**Author's Note:**

> Number 4. Funnily enough, this was the first one I wrote! I wrote a bunch out of order because I wasn’t gonna do them all but then I decided to go all the way with it.  
-  
4\. “I need a foot massage, pronto.”

He had slipped. 

That’s not entirely out of the ordinary, with him jumping around stage like a madman, but it still didn’t make it any less embarrassing. Or painful. 

His ankle had twisted weird halfway through Ode To Sleep. Josh wasn’t sure how he’d managed to keep the energy up. He could see the grimace on his face when he fell. Only a second of hesitation before he continued, pushing himself harder. 

Josh had sprained enough things to know that Tyler was going to be in a lot of pain once the adrenaline died down. 

“God!” 

When the show was done, Tyler immediately sat down back stage and yelled in pain. 

“Fuck!” 

“Hey. I saw that you-“ 

“Oh really? Hm. Great observation. Really great. I can’t believe that you managed to catch that.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice. “Gah!” 

He yelped when Michael turned his foot slightly. 

“I’m going to brush your tone up to being in pain. Is there anything I can do to help?” Josh bent down next to the chair and really looked at him. 

Hair was plastered to his forehead and he was shaking slightly, uneven breaths filling his chest. His hands had a death grip on the sides of the plastic chair as he sat up and tried not to snap at Josh. 

“I- Ah!” He slipped sideways, his foot biting the ground. Josh grabbed him quickly but it was still agonizing. Tears fell down his cheeks now. 

“God, it hurts.” 

“I know, I know, Ty.” 

He waited for the pain to subside before trying to speak again. 

“I was kinda, kinda putting all my weight on my other foot to avoid making it worse and it’s really sore now and if you don’t mind, I need a foot massage, pronto.” 

Josh laughed, going to sit in front of him. 

“Anything else, princess?” 

Tyler turned red. 

“Shut up. I’m disabled.” 

“Sure.” 

Josh pressed his thumb into the center of Tyler’s foot and Tyler gave a visible sigh of relief. 

“Ooohhkay. That, that feels really really good.” He chuckled. “When did you get so good at this and how did I not know about your magic hands.”

Tyler immediately realized his mistake and before he could take it back- 

“My magic hands are pretty good at other things too.” 

Tyler groaned. 

“You suck. I knew it was coming. I knew it.” 

Josh laughed again. 

“You know you love me.” 

Tyler sighed. 

“Yeah. I do.” 


End file.
